


Странные взгляды

by ZachariahV



Series: Странные взгляды (дилогия) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachariahV/pseuds/ZachariahV
Summary: Когда всё закончилось, Дин может наконец-то спокойно выдохнуть, однако теперь его беспокоит другое. Поведение Каса.(Я знаю, что финала ещё нет, но давайте представим, что всё закончилось хорошо, ладно?)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Странные взгляды (дилогия) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843126
Kudos: 5





	Странные взгляды

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю, что финала ещё нет, но давайте думать, что все закончилось хорошо, ладно?

Всё закончилось также внезапно, как и началось. Теперь нужно было заново привыкать к размеренной жизни охотников на нечисть.

Дин, Сэм, Кас и Джек вернулись к своим обычным занятиям: охоте (почему-то ни у кого не возникло и мысли о завершении успешной карьеры). Однако Кас теперь старался узнать окружающий его мир ещё лучше. Он заявлял, что спасал его не для того, чтобы забыть через несколько дней. Дин был вроде не против. Когда охотникам нужна была помощь, они звали ангела. Чаще конечно звал Дин, и кто Кастиэль такой, чтобы опровергать то, что на его молитвы он являлся куда быстрее.

Однако позже Дин стал замечать всё больше странностей в ангеле. Подозрительных странностей. Например то, что Кас иногда подолгу просто сидел, глупо улыбаясь. А когда он замечал охотника, улыбка становилась ещё шире, а потом он внезапно серьезнел и старался спрятать эту улыбку, которую, если честно, мужчина считал очаровательной. Или, например, Кас покупал Дину пироги. Да-да, именно пироги, не пирог. Много пирогов.

А был ещё случай, когда после выматывающей охоты они решили немного отдохнуть. Рассевшись в Импале, они просто сидели и пили пиво. Сэм заснул на заднем сиденье, а Дин просто смотрел в пустоту перед собой. Постепенно его голова опустилась к груди, глаза закрылись, а сам мужчина крепко заснул. Проснулся же он уже в своей кровати, переодетый в домашнюю одежду и накрытый одеялом. Это настолько выбило Дина из колеи, что он не успел прикупить себе язык и спросил Сэма о том, как тот оказался в Бункере. Младший Винчестер со смешком сообщил, что проснулся на кровати прямо в ботинках с жутко затекшей шеей.

Это…было приятно. И вызывало какой-то нежный скрежет в груди. Однако со смущением и странной нежностью появлялись и вопросы. Множество вопросов. И никаких ответов, прямо, как раньше.

Иногда же Кастиэль, когда считал, что Дин не видит, просто разглядывал охотника. Всего, с ног и до макушки головы. Особенное внимание он уделял его лицу: водил взглядом по бровям, носу, внимательно смотрел в зелёные глаза, а потом смотрел на губы. Очень долго. Подозрительно долго.

От таких странных взглядов становилось жарко. А ещё они почему-то очень возбуждали и смущали. Когда Дин впервые это обнаружил, он _немного_ напугался, убежал в душ и полчаса простоял под ледяными струями воды. Думал Дин долго и пришел к выводу, что Кас все ещё не постиг все секреты человеческой жизни и личного пространства. На это он и списал все несостыковки, успокоившись на неделю.

Позже Дин начал замечать подобное и за собой. Он смотрел на ангела, думал о нём, заботился. Поначалу было страшно, однако через несколько недель Дин решил, что смысла бояться нет, также, как и надеяться на что-то. Ну зачем бессмертному ангелу, возрастом в несколько миллиардов лет, какой-то неудачливый охотник, убивающий всех вокруг себя одним присутствием? Да и с чего взяться интересу такого плана? Дин же даже не умный, как Сэм например. У его брата и ангела уж точно куда больше тем для разговоров. Нет, Кастиэль определённо в нем не заинтересован.

***

Они были на очередной охоте. Что-то, похожее на оборотней. Дин и Кас отправились в бар, поподробнее узнать о преступлениях. В помещении было немного темно, тут и там за столиками и стойкой сидели люди. Дин прошел вглубь и сел за один из столов, Кас устроился напротив. И как-то так вышло, что они поймали взгляды друг друга.

Кас уже в очередной раз рассматривал глаза охотника, а Дин впервые напрямую заметил глубочайший взгляд Кастиэля. Сделав это, он утонул и захлебнулся в этих синих омутах. Но Дин бы сделал это ещё раз, если бы это было возможно. Он не заметил, как начал медленно наклоняться к лицу Кастиэля, как вдруг…

— Здравствуйте, что будете заказывать? — у их столика появилась молодая официантка.

Дин подпрыгнул на стуле и отпрянул, как можно дальше опираясь на спинку. Он что, только что чуть не поцеловал мужчину? Он только что чуть не поцеловал Каса? Его друга? «Что со мной такое… Ах да, я же — ненормальный…»

Девушка улыбалась охотнику.

— Да… — начал мужчина, прочистив горло. — Я буду пирог… Персиковый.

Официантка кивнула, что-то выписывая в блокноте. Потом она оторвала тот лист и опять что-то написала на следующем. Первый она передала Дину.

— Меня зовут Минди. — И ушла, сильно виляя бёдрами.

Дин развернул листок. На нем оказался размашисто написан номер телефона. «А это неплохая замена вечеру в компании с братом, " — подумал охотник. На губах Винчестера появилась характерная ухмылка, он показал номер Касу:

— Я сегодня вечером буду занят, приятель.

Кас спал с лица, его плечи опали, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Дин потянулся убрать листок в карман рубашки, а когда снова поднял глаза, Кастиэля уже не было на своем месте.

— Кас! Кас? — Ответа не было.

После того случая ангел словно пропал: он не отвечал на звонки, игнорировал сообщения, хотя точно их читал, а также не являлся на молитвы. Дин был в растерянности, он не понимал, почему его друг пропал ни с того ни с сего, и искренне на него злился. Первые три дня. Потом он испугался, что с Касом что-то произошло, а потом снова посылал тому гневные молитвы с требованиями явиться сию же секунду.

Однако ангел молчал. Молчал целый месяц. Сэм только качал головой и почему-то называл их обоих идиотами, явно что-то желая добавить, но удерживаясь от этого.

К Минди в тот день Дин так и не пошёл.

***

Кас скучал. Ох безумно хотел увидеть _своего_ человека. Да, именно так. Этот месяц его вымотал: сначала бесконечные сообщения от Дина, потом молитвы от него же и короткое «Кас, ты же понимаешь, что вечно бегать от него не сможешь?» — от Сэма. И откуда только тот знает всё?

«У меня совсем нет гордости,» — думал он, силой воли оставаясь на месте.

Он не ревновал ту дамочку из кафе к Дину, нет. Он очень расстроился. Он потерял веру, что у них с Дином что-то может получится. Ну какая из них пара? Дин — гетеросексуал до мозга костей, а Кас — божественное творение, которое вообще не должно ничего чувствовать. Но Кастиэль же чувствует. Его большое сердце, постоянно открытое новому, всегда было его основной проблемой. Не Рай, не Ад, не даже Чистилище так не изматывали его, как эмоции. Треклятые чувства! Он бы дорого отдал за возможность избавиться от них. Но он же за них и цеплялся. Именно эмоции не позволяли Кастиэлю утонуть с головой. Громадное место в его сердце занимал Дин, большее, чем все остальные люди.

Он не помнил, как накинул на плечи своё пальто и переместился в бункер Винчестеров. Прямо перед Сэмом. Тот, испугавшись, подскочил на месте и чуть не выронил книгу, которую нёс. Но когда узнал новоприбывшего, выдохнул спокойнее, убирая руку с ножа (который обычно носил в чехле на ремне штанов.).

— Здравствуй, Сэм. — поздоровался ангел, опасливо оглядываясь.

— Кас! Давно тебя не было. Дин с ума сходит. — мужчина немного зловредно усмехнулся.

Его забавляли смущённые гляделки этих двоих. Он даже начинал скучать по _тем_ временам. Тогда они хотя бы не мешали ему своими замашками. Теперь же Кас слишком очевидно избегал Дина.

— Н-нет, я ненадолго, мне ещё… — ангел хотел было придумать какое-то оправдание своим действиям.

Но закончить он не успевает. В коридоре за спиной Сэма появился Дин. Заметив ангела, тот мгновенно останавливается, как вкопанный. Кастиэль обращает внимание, что мужчина держит в руках полотенце, а его волосы немного влажные. Капли воды стекают к их кончикам и капают тому на лоб. Ангел настолько заворожён этой картиной, что сам не замечает, как тяжело сглатывает появившийся в горле ком.

Он должен отвести взгляд, должен сделать вид, что всё хорошо, что всё нормально. Однако ничего не нормально. Не нормально с того самого дня, как Кас стал смотреть на Дина немного дольше, чем на других людей. С каждыми сутками это время неумолимо увеличивалось, пока ангел не обнаружил, что просто не в силах отвести взгляда. Не в силах не смотреть в эти до безумия зелёные глаза. Они похожи на молодую траву и…

— Кас? — настороженно и удивлённо спрашивает Дин.

Ангел опомнился. Срочно, нужно срочно уходить. Сейчас, когда всё закончилось, если он останется с Дином наедине хоть на минуту, он либо провалится сквозь землю, либо изнасилует его, а потом умрёт от стыда.

Он поспешно опускает глаза и уже собирается обернуться и исчезнуть, как и в прошлый раз. Но не успевает, Дин прочно и крепко держит его за предплечье. Также, как и Кастиэль, когда вытаскивал его из Ада.

— Не смей исчезать! — рявкнул мужчина.

Он молчит, сжав губы в тонкую линию, не поднимая голову, боясь того, что может увидеть.

— Кас, что происходит? — напряжённо спрашивает мужчина, не отпуская руку ангела.

Но тот продолжает молчать, а Сэм тихо стоит в сторонке, еле подавляя смех и с трудом удерживая свои язвительные комментарии при себе. Эти двое разберутся сами, нельзя их спугнуть неверным смешком или движением.

Дин хмурится ещё больше.

— Кас, пойдём-ка, поговорим. — он немного тянет ангела в сторону.

— Но мне… — ангел судорожно дёрнулся и взмахнул рукой, словно желая показать, что ему нужно, без слов.

Сэм с любопытством наблюдал за разворачивающейся драмой.

— Нам _надо_ поговорить, Кас. — с нажимом повторил Дин.

Ангелу остаётся только обречённо вздохнуть и кивнуть. Он медленно, словно нехотя, обходит Сэма и бредёт вслед за удаляющимся в сторону другого коридора Дином.

Через несколько метров они останавливаются. И хоть Кас выглядит спокойным, Дин видит, как напряжены его плечи и сжаты в тонкую линию губы. Ангел немного морщится, смешно сводя брови над переносицей. «Это очень мило,» — не впервые думает Дин.

— Кас, что происходит? — ещё раз, но уже мягче спрашивает Дин. — Ты исчезаешь на месяц, избегаешь меня, игнорируешь звонки и молитвы. Какого хрена? Это из-за того случая? Почему, Кас? Только не ври мне, прошу.

Кастиэль молчит и смотрит в пол. Оказывается в бункере Хранителей знаний может быть такой интересный паркет…

— Кас, скажи уже что-нибудь! — взмолился Дин, теряя надежду. — _Пожалуйста._

Кастиэль удивлённо вскидывается, поднимая наконец взгляд на лицо мужчины. Он долго пытается что-то в нём найти, но потом, собравшись с силами, открывает рот:

— Ты так и не понял, Дин?

Кас как-то странно смотрел на мужчину. Словно решался на что-то. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели, зрачок стремительно расширялся, заполняя ярко-синюю радужку. Ангел сделал один нерешительный шаг в сторону мужчины.

— Что, Кас? — растерялся Дин. — Что я должен понять?

Ангел вздохнул.

— Ты действительно идиот. Я люблю тебя, Дин Винчестер.

— Чт… — Дин уже начал возмущаться, но…

— А теперь заткнись пожалуйста.

Кас сократил расстояние между их лицами до минимума, привстал на носки своих ботинок и накрыл губы мужчины своими. Ангел целовал Дина так, как никогда и никого. Он закрыл глаза, даже зажмурил, чтобы в случае удара, который мог произойти в каждую секунду, глаза остались невредимы. Он был крайне осторожен, не напирал и был готов в любой момент сбежать. Но удара всё не было. Кастиэль отстранился.

Дин выглядел…странно. Его глаза подозрительно блестели, рот немного приоткрылся, а сам взгляд застыл, словно мужчина обдумывал что-то грандиозное. Кас нахмурился, отступил на шаг и уже собрался улететь.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. Зря я это сделал, прости, Дин.

Ангел уже развернулся, однако не успел он сделать и движение крыльями, как его тут же сильно вжали в стену позади. К его губам прижались поразительно горячие чужие губы, которые тут же начали их терзать. Дин схватил руки Каса и тоже прижал к стене. Прикусив нижнюю губу ангела, мужчина прошептал:

— Никуда ты не пойдёшь, не после такого. — и снова припал к нему.

Кас чуть склонил голову и простонал. Они целовались долго и без языков, однако это не делало их занятие менее возбуждающим. Наконец Дин отстранился, положив голову на плечо ангела, но не отпустил его руки, а только переплел их пальцы вместе. Он прерывисто дышал, грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась.

— И что это значит? — спросил Дин.

Кас озадаченно моргнул. Охотника это почему-то смутило: были ли виноваты искусанные и припухшие от поцелуев губы, или дело было в общей открывшейся картине, — он не знал.

Ангел наклонил голову и спросил:

— Почему ты спрашиваешь, Дин. Я думал это очевидно.

— Ну знаешь, я мысли читать не умею, — издал смешок охотник.

— Не заставляй меня это повторять, я и так борюсь с желанием испариться отсюда, — Кас нахмурился ещё больше, Дин прикупил свою губу, чтобы скрыть смешок.

— Хорошо, — отступил он, — но ты уверен, что именно это имеешь в виду? И к тому же, на кой чёрт я тебе сдался?

Кас медленно приблизился к охотнику и поманил его пальцем наклониться. В его ухо он прошептал, обжигая горячим дыханием мочку:

— Не задавай глупых вопросов. — Немного отошёл и все-таки исчез, оставляя Дина стоять посреди коридора наедине с собственным возбуждением.


End file.
